


Life Happens

by Rainbow_bine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_bine/pseuds/Rainbow_bine
Summary: -Even!-Yeah, I have to get back but here is my number. Call if you want to do it again.Isak stands there as the guy, well as Even, walks away and Isak just thinks "So are all the kids that straight forward" and then he thinks "Well, I'm sounding old as fuck".





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language.
> 
> Fett nervös but here we go...

***Blue, soft eyes turning almost piercing black. Soft fluffy hair under his fingers. Isak is always taller then the guys he sleeps with, but this guy was taller with broad shoulders and just the way he took controll in the bedroom made Isak dissy. Pushing him down to the bed and keeping his wrists locked in his big hands. Isak was lost, probably the best hook up so far, but it could never be more. So yeah... there's that.  
Isak tries not to think much of it, pushing his thoughts away of asking the guy his number or staying the morning after. He felt the guy push inside him and his thoughts blanked out feeling pure pleasure.***

 

  
Isak is waiting for his coffee and the barista taking his order is teeling som new guy to take over. Isak is lost in his thoughts, feeling his stomach twitch, the feeling almost reaching down his pants, just thinking about that night. _Get it togheter Isak._ The feeling turns into a stone in his stomach when the new barista in front of him says

  
"Well, hello gorgeous"

  
Isak just stands there, not moving a muscle. He's never been in a situation like this, meeting a hook up in broad day light. And fuck he is more beautiful then Isak remembers and fuck fuck fuck he looks younger, like alot? Isak's not sure, it looks like he could be 5 years younger, 10 years younger. He decides that he don't want to find out.  
The guy puts down his coffee infront of Isak, he looks at Isak with raised eye browns and seems almost amused.

  
"Yeah... uhm"

  
_Well, what are you suppose to say, thanks for fucking me?_ Isak can't come up with something to say or figure out how he should act so he grabbes the coffee and walks out of the coffee shop. Outside he takes a deep, long breath confused to why he got so affected by the situation, sure he has'nt been on a date since what 9 years? And it's not like he have long conversations with the guys he sleept with. Isak thoughts gets interrupted.

"Hey.. Ehm Isak right?"

Okey, so he remembers Isaks name but Isak has no idea of the guys name... Isak turns around and just stands there, not moving, not talking. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Not much of a talker? Maybe you save your voice only for the bedroom?"  
"What?"

The guys smiles and Isak remembers that his smile was the thing that got Isak to walk home with him. And other things, obviously. 

"Even!"

"Yeah, I have to get back but here is my number. Call if you want to do it again". 

Isak stands there as the guy, well as Even, walks away and Isak just thinks _So are all the kids that straight forward_ and then he thinks _Well, I'm sounding old as fuck._


	2. Number

Isak is out with his friends, at the moment he has a girl by his side because 4 girls came over asking to sit with them, and they happend to be 4 guys so the eqvation added up. The girl next to him is smiling and twirling her hair, moving closer and closer. Isak is used to the attention, his curly hair, green eyes and cupid bow lips seems to do the job. But Isak was used to saying no under so many years but tonight he want to say no for a whole different reason.  
He's thinking about the note that he still has tucked in the back of his jeans, feeling like the note is burning a hole in his pants and his fingers are tingling, just waiting for his brain to let his fingers take the note out and dial the number. Or should he text. _How do you ask someone to sleep with you over the phone?_  
Isak decide to text him

   

Hey, what are you doing tonight?  
Oh, It's Isak by the way

 

\- Oh, do you have a boyfriend or something?

  
Isak had forgotten about the girl next to him.

\- No, I don't.

  
Isak thinks for a moment why she assumed that it would be a guy, but then he figured that she probebly saw Evens name on the note while he saved the number on his phone.

\- Ok maybe not a boyfriend but you don't normaly text someone at this hour if you don't want something, you know.

The girl raising one of her eyebrowns and smiles.

\- It was nice meeting you Isak but I think I'm gonna try my luck with someone else.

Isak just nods and gives her a smile back. And then he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sees he has a notification from Even and he suddenly gets all nervous, not wanting to read what he answered infront of all his friends.

\- Hey guys. I think I'm gonna get going.

\- Isak, what no. Come on, it's not often you go out nowadays.

\- Yeah I know but it's getting late and you guys seems busy so you wont miss me that much.

Isak winks and puts his jacket on and makes his way out of the pub.  
Outside the night is cold and his breath makes small clouds around him. He picks up his phone to read the text

 

   Hey! Not much, just chilling at my place.

 

Isak starts to think what he should write back, because it was not like that text suggested Isak to come over or whatever. And then his phone vibrated in his hand.

 

   Do you want me to come over?

No  
Or I mean, not no, but no not my place  
Can I come to your place?

   Sure.

 

Isak waits a few minutes and wonders if Even want to drag it out of him _good damn it_ because he don't remember where Evens place is. Even had gotten Isak a taxi home last time seeming Isak was so determined to go home in the middle of the night. But then Even text him his adress.

 

 

 

 

I'm here.

   Be right there.

 

Even opens the gate and gives Isak a big smile. Even seems to be newly awake, his hair messy but soft, falling down on his forehead. He's wearing a tight white shirt with black joggers. _Fuck he looks good._

-Come on in.

-Thanks.

They walk up the stairs, not saying a word and Isak thinks to himself it's a bit awkward beacause it's not like the last time after they hooked up at that club because then it was pretty obvious what was gonna happen. And this time he suppose it's stil obvious, he did text him late and like the girl back at the pub had said, its not something you do without wanting something. And Isak wanted Even. Isak guesses he's just nervous.

\- So this time maybe I can give you a tour of my apartment.

Isak just laughs a little at that, not only because he don't remember much of it but also because it's a one room apartment so you can pretty much see the whole apartment from the front door.

\- No, I don't think that's necessary.

\- Ok, do you want something to drink?

\- No, thank you.

\- Something to eat?

\- No.

\- Well, that was many noes for one night.

Even smirks and Isak just smiles back and nods.

\- So what were you doing when you texted me?

\- Just out with my friends.

\- And what do you want to do know?

Isak blushes and bites the inside of his cheek. Even goes over to his couch and sits down.

-Come here.

Isak goes over to Even, standing between his legs and Even takes his hand on the back of Isak thighs, pushing slightly gesturing for him to straddle Even. And Isak does without hesitation. Even then slides a bit down on the couch so their bodys are closer. Isak puts his arms around Evens neck and grinds his hips against Even. Even response by stroking his hands from Isaks thighs, over his ass and then lower back and then back again. Their lips are so close but neither of them breaks the distant, just sharing their warm breaths at the moment.

Isak moans and looks at Even. Then he remembers one thing.

\- Ehm, how old are you?

\- Does it matter?

\- I don't know. It's just hard sometimes ta figure out someones age.

-Well, it's just a number

\- So then, tell me the number.

\- 22.

Isak stiffens a bit and Even asks

\- How old are you, I mean you can't be that much older.

\- Ehm, not that much but older...

Even smiles before saying

\- So tell me the number.

\- 30... Is that ok?

\- Fuck yeah, Isak, I don't care about your age.

 

_So then fuck it_ Isak thinks before he puts his lips against Evens.


	3. Trainwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tripple update today because its been almost 2 months since the last update ☺

Isak's at work and thinking back on the day when everything hit him like a trainwreck.

**Then**

  
Isak was coming home from work, just a ordinary day, and Sara stood in the kitchen making dinner. Isak looked around their apartment and his brain just started spining thoughts around in his head. The first thought _I'm not in love with you anymore._  
And then he started to think about their life togethter.

  
Isak meet Sara when he was young, through friends. They kissed at parties and one day they were together. Neither him or Sara ever talked about geting togehter or not geting togheter, it just happend. They travelled with their friends before college, both of them determend to studie, and what does two poor students do? They move in together, apparently.  
Everything just rationell, never emotionell.

Sara's staring at Isak with a worried look

\- You ok? Your face is really pale

  
\- Yeah, I'm not feeling good. So I'm gonna lay down a bit.

  
Isak then laid in bed, his head never stopped spining and he tried to calm himself down. Feeling the weight of his body heavy on the bed and the soft fabric of the sheets under his fingers. Maybe it was just him being in bed that made him think about him and Sara _together_ in bed .  
Because sometimes in the moment he focused on him and Sara, after all this years togeheter they knew each others bodys and what feelt good. Sara knows what he likes, but what she does not know is that sometimes when he closes his eyes he thinks of a boys touch. He's thinking back again when they were younger, before him and Sara were offical, he kissed both boys and girls. His friends probably thinking he did it just for fun because he never mentioned that he liked both and Sara never questioned about it either.

  
After a while he drifted off, his thoughts just seeming to fade away but leaving him exausted and with a headache.

He woke up the next day, early in the morning, he had sleppt almost 11 hours straight. He looked over to where Sara was sound asleep, looking peaceful and Isak stomach just dropped with guilt. He made his way to the bathroom, trying to calm himself by splashing cold water over his face. He looked himself in the mirror, water still dropping from his face, thinking _Ok, you are having some lifecrises, it will pass, it has to..._

 

 

Isak keept saying that to himslef over and over again for almost a year, thinking that he owed himself and Sara to stay because they been together for so long.

And then the fucking trainwreck hit him again.

  
He's rationalising everything _again_ in his head, so he closes his eyes and asks himself outloud, thinking it will help to let his thoughts escape his head for a moment.

  
-What do you want? What do you feel?

  
Isak answers his questions outloud

  
-I want to break up with Sara. I'm not in love with her.

  
Isak had never thought about wanting something different or _someone_ different. Saying the words made hin realise that in the begining of their relationship he had been in love with Sara, but he has not been in years. He loves her, he really does but he's not _in love_. He loves and cares for her like a best friend. And he realise what's not fair for him or Sara is for him to stay only because it's comfortable and safe. They both deserve better than that and he can't keep lying to himself.

**Now**

  
Thinking back on that time always makes Isak feel happy at first, because he made a decicion for himself, and then sad. He wonders if the sadness about it all will ever go away.


	4. Even's pov

Even has finally draged Isak out of his apartment. He has tried many times to get Isak to spend the night but he always comes up with a reason why he can't. Even feels deep down in his stomach that there is something wrong but he wont give up yet. He has fallen for Isak, he probably did the first night they meet and he got so excited when Isak showed up that day at _his_ coffeeplace of all coffeplaces, _fucking faith_. Even will not mess with faith but Isak seems determined to do so.

So tonight he has lured Isak with the promise of deepfried food and beer to regain some (questionable) energy and Evens fridge was empty for once. _Thank god for that_. What Isak doesn't know is that Evens friends will probably be there. Because they texted Even to meet up with them and he had replied a maybe, seeming he was busy with Isak at the moment. Even knows it's a shitty and stupid idea. But he is running out of good ideas to get some kind of direction to where Isak want this to go.

They have been seeing eachother almost 2 months now, and Isak wont spend the night, but he has stayed longer and longer each time so Even's hopefull. At first Even thought Isak just wanted casual sex but then they started watching movies together and making dinner, freaking cuddling on his couch. And they have so much fun together, Isaks dark and sarcastic humuor really does it for Even. Even thinks that introducing Isak to his friends will get some reaction out of him, if he stays or just run for the hills. Yep, it's a shitty and stupid idea.

Isak is sitting with his head down looking at something on his phone and smiling. Even always wonder what he does on his phone when he told Even he don't have facebook or Instagram or whatever. Even puts down 2 beers and a plate of onionrings, mozarella sticks, chillichesse and for some reason slices of cucumber and carrots. Like that's suppose to make all the deepfried shit look better. 

-What are you smiling about?  
-Nothing.

Isak answers and is quick to put his phone down. That's one of the signs that makes Even think there's something Isak is hiding or rather not telling him. They are not in a relationship so Isak doesn't owe him explanations on everything but sometimes his short, cutoff answers bothers him.

Even is about to eat a mozarellastick when Isak grabbes it and eats half of it. Even just looks at him like Isak stole something more valuble than just mozarella sticks, so Isak rolls his eyes at Even and starts to put it in Evens mouth before he takes it back and eats it himself.

-Mean.  
-You know it. And there are 3 more so...  
-But i wanted that one.  
-Maybe there's some left of it...  
-Yeah?  
-Yeah, come find out.

Even's about to kiss Isak for the first time out in public where everybody is not shitfaced, when he hears his name calling.

-Even!

Even's friends are approaching their table and Even stands up and hug his friends.

-This is Isak. And these are my friends Eskild, Linn and Magnus.  
-Hello Isak!  
-Hey.

Linn goes to buy some more beers and Eskild and Magnus sits down by their table.

-So what are you guys doing? Eskild asks.  
-Sitting here, eating and drinking beer.  
-Like a date?

Even feels Isak twisting a bit at the question. The hope in his heart sinking a bit. 

-You can eat and drink with someone, without it beeing a date.  
-I know, I know...

Eskild drops it and begin talking about something fun that happend at his work, Even, Magnus and Linn are laughing almost with tears running down their cheeks. But Isak is only smiling politely and when his friends tries to engage Isak more in the conversation he only gives those short, cutoff answers. After a bit it almost makes Isak look rude and Even is getting annoyed, both at Isak and himself. Because why would this night be any different than the others, why would meeting Evens friend make Isak all of the sudden more involved in their "relationship". Isak interrupts his thoughts.

-I have to get going, but it was nice meeting you all. Even, talk to you later ok? Bye.

Isak is out of the door before Even gets a word out. However his friends has lot of questions.

\- So that was Isak... Linn begins.

\- Yep. 

\- Not much of a talker?

\- I don't know. He's not like that when we are alone, or he was at first but I just figured he was nervous. 

\- But I mean are you dating or...?

\- I don't know that either, maybe not but I really want to.

\- Have you asked him, like straight up?

\- No.

\- Why not?

\- I don't know. I didn't think that I had to drag it out of him this much, I thought people at his age knew what the fuck they wanted. 

 

Even just shakes his head and thinks _yep, a shitty and stupid idea._


	5. Chapter 5

**Then**

  
\- You dont get to break up with me.

\- Sara, stop...

\- No, Isak I love you I love you.

\- I love you too.

\- So why do you...

\- I'm not in love with you.

\- What's the different, we have been together for so long so ofcourse our love maybe different today but...

She trailes off and just stares at Isak.  
\- Well. fuck you!

  
She slams the glass of water she has in front of her. Glas and water spills over the kitchen floor.  
Isak just furrows his brows and wonders why she just exploded like that.

  
\- So you meet someone else?

\- Sara no, that's not it.

\- Why else would you throw this away then?

  
She keept wiping her tears away.

  
\- I have to go, I can't breath right know.  
She puts on her shoes before slaming the door shut.

**Now**

  
Isak is havning a late breakfast with his best friend Jonas after a night out. 

\- Isak?

\- What?

\- How's it going with that guy?

\- Who?

\- Well, last night you were rambling about som guy who couldn't meet up with you or he wouldn't because you messed it up somehow. It was hard keeping up. 

\- Oh, I should not be drinking... I talked about him? Wait, you are not gonna ask about it beeing a guy?

\- Isak, you kissed guys at parties often when we were younger. Sure I did it to but it was like one time. Me and the guys actually waited for you to like choose between Sara and that guy, Julian was his name?

\- Fuck, Julian I haven't thought about him in a while. No that was just, he was a good kisser.

\- So how about this guy?

\- Nothing, he's just a hook up.

\- Isaaaak....

\- Jonaaaaas.....

\- You can't keep havning your life on hold just because...

\- Stop.

\- No, you can't keep feeling guilty or whatever for what happend between you and Sara. You deserve to be happy.

\- Happy is fucking complicated.


End file.
